wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Wiggles album discography
This is the discography for The Wiggles. Australia 1991 #''The Wiggles (1991)'' 1992 #''Here Comes a Song (1992)'' 1993 #''Stories And Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate (1993)'' 1994 #''Yummy Yummy (1994)'' 1995 #''Big Red Car (AKA Dance Party in USA) (1995)'' 1996 #''Wake Up Jeff! (1996)'' #''Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (1996)'' 1997 #''The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack (1997)'' 1998 #''Toot Toot! (1998)'' 2000 #''It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000)'' #''Wiggle Time! (2000)'' #''Yule Be Wiggling (2000)'' 2001 #''Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party (2001)'' 2002 #''Wiggly Safari (2002)'' #''Wiggle Bay (2002)'' 2003 #''Go To Sleep Jeff! (2003)'' #''Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003)'' #''Top of the Tots (2003)'' #''A Wiggly Music Sampler (2003)'' 2004 #''Cold Spaghetti Western'' (2004) #Christmas Single (Australia, 2004) #''Santa's Rockin'! (2004)'' #''Compliments of Brach's and The Wiggles (USA, 2004)'' 2005 #''LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005)'' #''Sailing Around the World (2005)'' #''Karaoke Songs 1 (AKA Sing Along Crunchy Munchy Music in the USA) (2005)'' #''Karaoke Christmas Songs (AKA Tinsel Town Tunes in the USA) (2005)'' 2006 #''Here Comes The Big Red Car (2006)'' #''It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006)'' #''Racing to the Rainbow (2006)'' #''Christmas Classics (2006)'' 2007 #''Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (2007)'' #''Dorothy the Dinosaur (album) (2007)'' #''Pop Go The Wiggles! (2007)'' 2008 #''Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book (album) (2008)'' #''You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008)'' #''Sing A Song Of Wiggles (2008)'' 2009 #''The Wiggles Go Bananas! (2009)'' #''Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles'' (2009) #''Hot Poppin' Popcorn (2009)'' #''Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus'' (2009) 2010 #''Let's Eat!Let's Eat! (album)(2010)'' #''Dorothy The Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas'' (2010) 2011 #''Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show!'' (2011) #''Ukulele Baby!'' (2011) #''ITunes LIVE'' (2011) #''The Wiggles Big Birthday!'' (2011) #''It's Always Christmas With You! (2011)'' 2012 #''Surfer Jeff (2012)'' #''Celebration! (2012)'' #''Hits And Rarities (2012)'' #''Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party (2012)'' #''Christmas Crackers! (2012)'' 2013 #''Taking Off! (2013)'' #''Furry Tales (2013)'' #''Pumpkin Face (2013)'' #''Go Santa Go! (2013)'' #''Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles 2.0 (2013)'' 2014 #''Apples & Bananas (2014)'' #''Wiggle House (2014)'' 2015 #''Rock & Roll Preschool (2015)'' #''Emma! (album) (2015)'' #''The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (2015)'' 2016 # Wiggle Town! (2016) # The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl (2016) # CinderEmma! Fairytale (2016) # The Best of The Wiggles (album) (2016) # Carnival of the Animals (2016) # Dance Dance! (2016) # Dial E For Emma! (2016) # Lachy! (2016) 2017 # Nursery Rhymes (2017) # Och Aye the G'Nu! (with Jimmy Barnes) (2017) # Duets (2017) # Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) 2018 # Nursery Rhymes 2 (2018) # The Emma! & Lachy! Show (2018) # Wiggle Pop! (2018) 2019 # The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! (2019) # Party Time! (2019) # Emma! 2 (2019) America 1999 #''Let's Wiggle'' #''Yummy Yummy'' 2000 #''Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas'' #''Wake Up Jeff! (album)'' #''Toot Toot!'' 2001 #''Dance Party'' #''Yule Be Wiggling'' 2002 #''It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!'' #''Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party'' #''Wiggly Safari'' 2003 #''Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie'' #''Wiggle Bay'' #''Go To Sleep Jeff!'' 2004 #''Top of the Tots'' #''Cold Spaghetti Western'' #''Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!'' #''Santa's Rockin'!'' 2005 #''LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005)'' #''Sailing Around the World (2005)'' 2006 #''Here Comes The Big Red Car (2006)'' #''Splish Splash Big Red Boat'' (2006) #''Karaoke Songs 1 (2005)'' #''Karaoke Christmas Songs (2005)'' #''Christmas Classics (2006)'' 2007 #''Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (2007)'' 2008 #''Pop Go The Wiggles! (2008)'' #''You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008)'' #''Sing A Song Of Wiggles (2008)'' 2009 #''Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book (album) (2009)'' #''The Wiggles Go Bananas! (2009)'' #''Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles'' (2009) 2010 #''Let's Eat!Let's Eat! (album)(2010)'' #''Dorothy The Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas'' (2010) 2011 #''Let's Eat!Let's Eat! (album)(2010)'' #''Ukulele Baby!'' (2011) #''ITunes LIVE'' (2011) #''It's Always Christmas With You! (2011)'' 2012 #''The Wiggles Big Birthday!'' (2012) 2013 #''Taking Off! (2013)'' #''Furry Tales (2013)'' #''Pumpkin Face (2013)'' #''Go Santa Go! (2013)'' #''Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles 2.0 (2013)'' 2014 #''Apples & Bananas (2014)'' #''Wiggle House (2014)'' 2015 #''Rock & Roll Preschool (2015)'' #''Emma! (album) (2015)'' #''The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (2015)'' 2016 # Wiggle Town! (2016) # The Best of The Wiggles (album) (2016) # Carnival of the Animals (2016) # Dance Dance! (2016) # Dial E For Emma! (2016) # Lachy! (2016) 2017 #''Nursery Rhymes (2017)'' #''Duets (2017)'' #''Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017)'' 2018 # Nursery Rhymes 2 (2018) # The Emma! & Lachy! Show (2018) # Wiggle Pop! (2018) 2019 # The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! (2019) # Party Time! (2019) # Emma! 2 (2019) Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019